Tal vez
by Hikari-sys
Summary: No sé su nombre, ni su edad. Tampoco sé las cosas que le gustan o le disgustan. Solamente que le deseaba, dios, como le deseaba. Le veía todos los fines de semana con sus amigos, que tampoco estaban nada mal, aunque mi cuerpo solo vibraba por él. Oneshot.


–**Tal Vez -**

**¡Hola! Los personajes de esta obra pertenecen a CLAMP ante todo y la historia me pertenece. **

**Espero que disfrutes el capítulo y me escribas algún Review.**

**¡Opina! y ¡Disfruta!**

**- One Shot –**

No sé su nombre, ni su edad. Tampoco sé las cosas que le gustan o le disgustan. Solamente que le deseaba, dios, como le deseaba. Le veía todos los fines de semana con sus amigos, que tampoco estaban nada mal, aunque mi cuerpo solo vibraba por él. Un muchacho alto y con un cuerpazo de infarto, unos ojos profundos y unos labios que a simple vista eran tan duros como el mármol de las esculturas que habían sido creadas a golpes de cincel por los maestros griegos.

Como todos los viernes, deseaba salir temprano de la facultad para comenzar mi ritual. Primero comía con mi familia y descansaba un poco viendo algún que otro programa que propusieran los de las cadenas de televisión, y ya a media tarde comenzaba el verdadero rito. Me encerraba en el baño y me daba una ducha, dónde me daba un tratamiento con el que me quedaba nueva. Me depilaba por completo y me echaba aceites que hacían que mi piel estuviera nutrida, me cepillaba el pelo y me volvía embadurnar con alguna crema facial que prevenía el acné de mi post adolescencia. Por cierto me llamo Sakura y tengo veinte años.

Vivo con mi padre y con mi hermano, que ambos trabajan en la misma facultad de arqueología. Ambos son muy protectores conmigo y no les gusta que salga tan a menudo, pero claro, ellos no saben que lo hago porque tengo todas mis miras sobre una persona. Salí del baño en toalla, normalmente salgo en albornoz, pero la toalla me hace sentir sexy, y eso en este momento es lo que necesito. Cargar mis baterías.

Normalmente preguntaba a todas mis amigas, qué era lo que se iban a poner por la noche y ya me vestía según como fueran a ir ellas, pero desde que le vi allí ya me tiro días antes reconstruyendo mi vestimenta. Me pruebo la ropa, analizo los pros y los contras, qué puede gustarle y qué no puede. Si me mirará o no lo hará, puede que tal color le guste, incluso la forma de la ropa. Los complementos, el maquillaje…

El maquillaje… me encanta maquillarme. Tengo revistas, videos, e incluso estuve en cursos de automaquillaje. Hago prácticas sobre mí misma y sobre muchas de mis amigas, me encanta maquillar. Se puede deber al hecho en el cual no me veo guapa en el espejo y quiera tapar de alguna forma mi rostro, aunque hay gente que me diga que mis ojos son expresivos y por lo tanto bellos… yo los veo demasiado pequeños y achinados, tanto que cuando sonrío no se me ven.

Y con el maquillaje hay que tener cuidado, sí. Porque la técnica está en pintarse una y no tener que retocarse demasiadas veces, hacerlo de tal forma que el lápiz de ojos no se acumule en el rabillo del ojo. El sudor no estropee la base de maquillaje, o por el contrario lleves un kilo de pintura encima que hará que te veas horrible. Terrible.

Esta noche me decantaré por los colores oscuros que nunca fallan por la noche. Así que seguí por los pasos de este vía crucis. Con el pelo mojado, me eché el sérum que no permitiría que mi pelo se ondulase con la humedad, este truco lo aprendí en uno de esos cursos de automaquillaje, y he de decir que funciona a veces. Yo por lo pronto me lo echo, vaya a ser que esta noche sí que funcione y me haga triunfar. Y a continuación me secaré el pelo, pasándome las planchas a 210 grados, dejándome un alisado perfecto.

Me apliqué el desodorante que había olvidado echarme en el lavabo, dejando caer la toalla a mis pies y tras una revisión completa frente al espejo largo que tengo en la habitación, decidí que estaba perfecta, y como tal, necesitaba un bonito pero no menos atrevido conjunto de lencería. Esta noche elegí el mismo conjunto que usé la primera vez que le vi, era morado con fino encaje negro por encima y algún que otro lazo coqueto en algunos sitios disimulados. Me encantaba este conjunto.

Me puse mis vaqueros pitillo negros y me apreté bien el cinturón, había estado perdiendo varios kilos durante estos meses –se acerca el verano y una tiene que estar bien- y ahora me quedaban amplios varios de los pantalones que me ponía antes, así que el lunes fui con mi mejor amiga y me compré otros. Tenía toda la esperanza que el espejo no me engañase –o yo misma, creyendo ver cosas que no son- y que este pantalón me hiciera buen culo. Para los chicos, eso es importante, y pese a no haberme gustado nunca mi trasero, me encontraba sexy.

Y tras ponerme una toalla sobre el pantalón, ahora tocaba maquillarme. Me retiré el pelo de la cara y con un corrector comencé a tapar todas mis imperfecciones, que si un granito por aquí, una cicatriz por allá, estas horribles ojeras de estudiar… sí… lo que hay que hacer una por sentirse guapa… ahora tocaba echarme la base de maquillaje con mi brocha, indicada para ello, cuando ya estuviese con la piel tersa y bien maquillada, aplicaría con movimientos circulares los polvos de mineral que había estrenado hacía poco. Te deja la piel fresca y natural.

Esta noche me centraré en mis labios, así que decidí no maquillarme los ojos en exceso. Solo usé una sombra blanca bajo el puente de las cejas, una sombra vainilla muy bonita y me delineé los ojos con el eyeliner, prestando atención al final del ojo, después me apliqué la máscara de pestañas que hicieron que mis espesas pestañas se vieran espectaculares. Creo que de mis ojos es lo único que me gusta.

Me eché un poco de colorete rosado dos dedos debajo de los ojos y por fin llegó la hora de terminar de vestirme. Me puse una camiseta que, aunque no era muy descocada tenía algo de escote, y estaba fruncida a corte imperio, así producía una visión de mis pechos algo aumentada. No había jugado eso a mi favor –el no llevar demasiado escote, sé que a los chicos también les gusta-, pero la tela algo brillante y de satén verde oscuro. Me encantaba acariciar esta camiseta, es tan suave y tan fresca que me hacía estar bien con el resto del planeta.

Más tarde cené y mi padre elogió lo que me había puesto, más tarde me di cuenta que siempre cometo el mismo error, me maquillo antes de lavarme los dientes… así que con cuidado me los cepillé y por fin me eché la colonia, volví a repasarme el pelo con las planchas y terminé de preparar el bolso que me llevaría esa noche. Me puse el abrigo y los zapatos, me despedí de mi familia y por fin salí a la calle.

Crucé la esquina mientras me ponía los pendientes de aros que tenía reservados para ese momento y en la parada del metro mientras esperaba a mis amigas, me pinté los labios de rojo cereza. Adoraba este color, era un carmín de labios rojo oscuro que me volvía loca. Por una vez me sentía guapa y sexy, pero la gente no me miraba. En fin, por fin llegan mis amigas. La primera, Tomoyo con su larga melena negra, lleva puesto un abrigo blanco que le queda muy bien, también llevaba unas botas altas de color blanco con tacón fino. Rika llevaba un abrigo oscuro con un short negro que acompañaban unas largas botas del mismo color. Naoko como yo llevaba unos pantalones largos que acompañaba con una cazadora de color blanco y unos tacones, y finalmente Chiharu vestía con una minifalda que se dejaba ver bajo el abrigo.

Las cinco íbamos a comernos la noche. Tomoyo, Naoko y yo estábamos solteras, en cambio Chiharu y Rika tenían novio. Normalmente nos encontrábamos con ellos en la discoteca, eran buenas personas. Yamazaki, el novio de Chiharu había vuelto de estar varios meses en el extranjero estudiando, era un chico muy divertido y abierto, tenía nuestra edad, en cambio Terada que era novio de Rika, era un hombre de treinta años que trabajaba como profesor en un instituto y era más serio, aunque se veía desde lejos que estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de mi amiga.

Carcajadas entre chicas. El alcohol ya corría por nuestras venas calentando nuestros cuerpos, presentía que la noche prometía, sentía que iba a comerme el mundo. Me sentía con fuerzas como para dejar morir mi timidez y apresar como un azor caza a su presa. El chico que me volvía loca no tendría más remedio que caer a mis pies, lo seduciría, le haría saber que existo, y le mostraría que a partir de ahora solamente existo yo.

La calle iluminada por las farolas estaba repleta de jóvenes que ansiaban fiesta y descontrol. Muchos bebían y el resonar de los tacones contra la piedra de la acera hacía gala de cuantas mujeres había y que como nosotras buscaban diversión. Llegamos al fin a la discoteca que solemos ir y al ver la larga cola de gente que esperaba por entrar, fuimos sacando los DNI que seguramente nos pedirían en la entrada.

Rápidamente la gente fue entrando y conseguimos pagar la entrada que te daba derecho a una consumición gratis. La primera vez que vine me pregunté a mí misma el porqué de pagar en algunos sitios sí y en otros no, tal vez sea porque son más populares que otros y no quieran que la gente entre y no consuma nada en la discoteca, en fin, qué se yo. Depositamos nuestras pertenencias en el guardaropa y por fin cruzamos la puerta de la discoteca.

La discoteca era bastante grande, tenía una tarima al fondo donde la gente más atrevida subía a bailar. En los laterales disponían de pequeñas salitas a oscuras que permitía el toque de privacidad que regalaban esos translúcidos visillos de tul negro. En el centro habían colocado dos isletas de barra y se comunicaban por un puente de hierro donde solían subir las exuberantes bailarinas para caldear la noche con sus sensuales bailes.

La decoración recordaba estar en pleno Egipto, con sus cocoteras y sus loros disecados en lo alto de las ramas simulando ser un oasis. Sus paneles en las paredes con grandes jeroglíficos pintados y el ojo de Osiris sobre la pantalla de plasma gigantesca donde ponían videoclips o películas pornográficas según el día.

A la una de la madrugada como eran ya, la discoteca estaba ya llena por completo. La música electrónica inundaba el lugar, jugando con los focos de luces que regaban con sus rayos de luz ciertas partes del local y otras tintineaban.

Nos pusimos a bailar en cuanto encontramos un hueco en una de las paredes. Las risas entre nosotras seguían coronando nuestro buen humor, salir en grupo siempre es divertido y más cuando no eres la única que va a ligar.

Me encontré nerviosa mirando a todo ser que fuera masculino y con un aspecto parecido al chico que calentaba mis entrañas, intentaba disimular frente a mis amigas alegando que buscaba algo, sé qué era una tontería porque en el momento en el que le encontrara y me atreviera a atacar todas lo sabrían.

Creí verle un par de veces y mi corazón comenzó a temblar violentamente. Pero las dos veces fueron una falsa alarma. ¡Dónde se había metido! Justo el día que había decidido armarme de valor y tirarme encima suyo cual tigresa en celo… no aparecía. Era sin duda mi sino.

Naoko me agarró del brazo y susurrándome en el oído me dijo que tanto Yamazaki como Terada nos encontraban en uno de los lados de la barra. Esquivando gente y a duras penas llegamos, los chicos como siempre se habían vestido muy bien y estaban muy guapos.

Rika y Chiharu les dieron la cálida bienvenida con un beso en los labios, ambas que solo veían a sus respectivos novios los fines de semana, tenían que descargar las ansias de toda la semana en estos días… Yo como me solía morir de envidia retiraba la mirada, y como éste no es un caso especial, decidí continuar la búsqueda del castaño que me volvía loca.

Corrieron varias rondas de chupitos que me destrozaron el esófago, no sé si fue un pirata mexicano lo que tomé. Pero sabía a tequila, y el tequila siempre despertaba fuego en mi, y necesitaría todo el fuego que tuviera en mi interior para lograr la hazaña, esta noche no se escaparía de nuevo, no. Bailaba conmigo misma moviendo los hombros y un poquito las caderas, con tal que se me bajara un poquito lo que ya tenía subido. Sentía una calidez especial en mi pecho…

Y entonces le vi. Con ese pelo castaño despeinado como dictaba la moda, ese cuerpo cubierto con una camisa blanca que brillaba con las luces negras de la discoteca, y esa aura que podía sentir a metros de distancia, hicieron que mis hormonas bailasen el díscolo a pesar de la distancia. Aquellos pantalones negros le quedaban algo ajustados y hacían que se le marcase ese poco culo que tenía. A pesar de no haber hablado con él nunca le tenía bien estudiado, muchas noches me pasé bailando con mis amigas mientras le miraba coquetamente por si él me miraba, pero nunca lo hizo.

No es que fuera una modelo, pero creo que en el espejo no me veo demasiado fea y ligar, normalmente cuando salía me miraban los hombres con deseo, creo que eso jugaba a mi favor ¿No? El sentirme deseada hacía que mi ego creciera más y más, pero no era suficiente, o al menos para que me mirase mi chico desconocido. Dios… debo aparentar ser una chica obsesionada, pero si le miraseis a través de mis ojos… me comprenderíais un poco mejor. Quería sentirme deseada por él y por ello intentaba bailar mirándole, intentar decirle a través de mi mirada que estaba a su disposición, que había nacido para que me tocase, que me hacía sentir especial, y que le deseaba con locura.

Creo que mis pupilas empiezan a dilatarse con tal de captarlo mejor.

- ¿Sakura?- me pregunto mi mejor amiga Tomoyo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, claro… ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Te has quedado mirando a la nada.

¿A la nada? Si tan solo mi amiga supiera…

- No… realmente no miraba a la nada.

- ¿Algún tío interesante?

Mordí la pajita de mi ron-miel con cocacola y volví a mirarle. Brillaba sobre sus demás amigos, que como él estaban muy buenos. Dos de ellos eran más altos que él, uno encuadraba su mirada con unos ojazos verdes de infarto y otro el rapado que llevaba en la cabeza le hacía ver sexy. Pero solo él captaba toda mi atención.

- Sí… aquel… -le dije señalándole.

- ¿El moreno de la camisa blanca?

- Sí.

- ¿No vas a decirle nada?

- ¿Decirle qué a quién?- preguntó Chiharu que nos había oído.

- A Sakura le gusta aquel.

- ¿El de los ojos verdes?-preguntó Naoko.

- No… es el chico moreno de la camisa blanca.

Todas mis amigas le miraron con atención. Quise por un momento leerles la mente y saber qué opinaban, aunque la cara de Naoko no me gustó nada, parecía que lo estaba devorando con la mirada. Solamente yo tenía derecho a mirarle así… para eso le había visto antes, ¿No?

Si por algún caso a mi amiga Naoko le hubiera gustado, el chico que me ponía mala, no tendría más remedio que luchar contra ella. Él era para mí, eso lo supe desde que le eché el ojo semanas antes. Lo sentía por ella, pero pelearía por él.

- Es muy guapo.

- ¿Quién es guapo?- Preguntó Yamazaki.

- Aquel chico de la camisa blanca.

Yamazaki se quedó mirándole un buen rato. Cada segundo que pasaba hacía que me irritara más, quería saber qué le parecía, no es que conociera a Yamazaki demasiado bien como para seguir al cien por ciento su criterio, pero es que leches… parecía que le conocía y yo estaba interesada en eso.

- Ah… es Li.

¿Li? Se apellidaba Li. Bien… ya podía ponerle un nombre al chico que hacía hervir mis entrañas Era bonito su apellido, corto pero bonito. Un momento… Yamazaki sabía su apellido. Si él conocía su apellido le conocía, y si le conocía alguna noticia sabría de él que me interesase ¿No?

Aclaré mi garganta, que estaba tan seca que parecía que me había tragado un estropajo de cocina.

- ¿Le conoces?

- Claro, está en la misma clase que yo en la facultad.

Bendita sea la coincidencia.

- ¿Sabes si tiene novia o algo por el estilo?

- No que yo sepa, sé que se enrolló con una no hace demasiado tiempo, tampoco lo sé con seguridad, hablamos varias veces.

Así que estaba soltero…

- Ven Sakura- me dijo Tomoyo de pronto.

La canción que ponían en aquel momento era una de las que nos gustaba a Tomoyo y a mí. Sensual pero rítmica, comenzamos a bailar. Moviendo las caderas una sobre la otra, rozándonos. Nos sonreíamos a cada movimiento, los ojos nos brillaban. Nos encantaba bailar juntas aquella canción. Lo hacíamos una al lado de la otra, nos abrazábamos y dábamos vueltas. Nos divertíamos juntas.

Chiharu se juntó a nosotras y bailábamos el trío una detrás de otra contoneándonos. La música nos penetró cada poro de nuestra piel. La música nos encendía y meneábamos el esqueleto a la par. Nos rozábamos, nos acariciábamos. El calor nos invadía. Y ya no era consciente de mi misma.

Mi mente iba más rápida que mi cuerpo, y lo que pedía ahora era baile. Me acaricié el cabello varias veces mientras me contoneaba al ritmo de la música, Tomoyo me acompañaba aunque no bailaba conmigo directamente. Me toqué las caderas y bajé meneado el culo sensualmente. Quería más de la música, que me hacía sentir sensual.

Alcé la mirada y le vi acercarse. Casi muero al comprobar que me miraba a mí, de reojo observé a Tomoyo que bailaba con Naoko pegada. Se acercó a mí como si fuera un felino a punto de cazar una presa y supe que era el momento.

Caminé dos pasos alejándome levemente de mis amigas. Y finalmente nos encontramos. Le miré a los ojos, y comprobé que eran los más ardientes que había visto nunca. Eran oscuros, pero a su vez se fundían como fuego líquido, sus labios gruesos entreabiertos me observaban.

Comencé a bailar frente a él. Meneaba todo mi cuerpo al compás de aquella música que acompañada con el alcohol, acabó por desinhibirme por completo. Abrí mis piernas y movía el culo, me acaricié el vientre. Y le volví a mirar. Él bailaba frente a mí… me dejó la boca seca.

Movía sus caderas con gracia. He de decir que por un momento quise escapar de allí, bailaba infinitamente mejor que yo. Eso me hizo sentir insegura y pequeñita. Le miré a los ojos y él me devolvió la mirada. El mundo pareció pararse cuando acercó su mano a mi frente y descendió acariciando sus dedos desde mis mejillas a mis labios, rozándolos. Sonrió seductoramente. Me iba a volver loca.

Di una vuelta que aprovechó para acariciar mi espalda con su cercanía, y al volverme cara a cara a él, me aprisionó entre sus brazos. Me colocó como si fuera la última pieza de un puzle incompleto. Él y yo. Sus caderas se movían a la vez que las mías. Su cintura aprisionaba la mía encadenada a sus manos. Su pecho rozaba el mío y me sentía desfallecer. Su aroma, su tacto, su baile. Todo en él parecía hecho para que yo cayera en su trampa, tan seductor, tan arrogante, tan varonil.

¿Sabéis lo que es el fuego griego? Fue un arma que inventaron hace ya bastantes siglos en el que gracias a la mezcla de varios componentes, el fuego que se formaba no era capaz de apagarlo ni el agua. Y como estatuas griegas, su nariz recta perfecta, esculpida a golpe de cincel, como sus labios que se entreabrían. Los míos que hacían lo propio, esperaban ser acallados por los de Li. Me estaba volviendo loca y como el fuego griego, la pasión creciente que sentía no iba a apagarse tan fácilmente.

Sus dedos acariciaron toda mi espina dorsal y se posaron en mi cuello, trazando leves círculos desde su base hasta mi siempre olvidada piel de detrás de las orejas, fue acariciándome la espalda de arriba abajo mientras bailábamos muy pegados. Abrió sus piernas meciéndome en su interior, caliente. Muy caliente.

Nos separamos levemente y sentí vértigo sin su fuerte presencia. Acaricié su vientre con una mano y sus ojos de caramelo se nublaron, oscuros, tormentosos. Ahuecó una de sus manos en mi codo y me hizo girar dándole la espalda. Y pillándome desprevenida me abrazó, agarrándome la cintura con ambas manos giramos los dos. Rozándonos, gemí en silencio.

Aspiraba mi aroma en mi oído y la acarició con la nariz. Aquella caricia me había resultado tan tierna que no pude evitar sonrojarme, ni tampoco cuando llevó sus dedos a mis muslos y fue recorriéndolos peligrosamente por mi vientre, trazando un círculo por mi ombligo y siguió subiendo la caricia entre mis pechos, acariciando la trémula carne de mi escote, cerrando su mano en mi cuello de nuevo. Recosté mi cabeza sobre su cuello y me habló al oído.

- Me vuelves loco y no sé tu nombre… ¿Por qué?

- Qui-quizás sea porque nunca lo preguntaste ¿Verdad?- le contesté con la voz estrangulada por culpa de sus manos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- ronroneó en mi oído.

- Sakura, ¿Y tú?

- Shaoran.

¡Shaoran Li! Se llama Shaoran Li…. Qué nombre más bonito, y qué manera de susurrármelo en mi oído. Con esa voz suave y tan sensual, me envolvió por completo. Definitivamente todo en él me atraía de una manera sobrehumana… sus manos despertaban todos los corpúsculos de la voluptuosidad de mi cuerpo, excitándome. En ese momento no había nadie más a parte de nosotros. La gente se había esfumado dejándonos a solas al fin.

De él no sabía más que su nombre y que estaba en la misma facultad que el novio de mi amiga. Realmente quería saberlo todo sobre él, lo quería todo. Relájate, tómate un tiempo de respiro Sakura y no comiences a elucubrar tonterías en tu cabeza. Es el momento de dejarse llevar, de sentirlo, de conquistarlo para no dejarle marchar.

- Pagaría por saber qué piensas, Sakura- me susurró al oído y dándome una vuelta me tuvo frente a él- Llevo observándote durante varias semanas.

- ¿Y por qué no te acercaste a mí? No suelo morder.

Soltó una carcajada que fue la mejor música que oí en todo lo que llevaba de noche.

- Ven, ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Claro.

Me tomó de la mano y tirando de mí llegamos con algo de esfuerzo a la barra. Me puse a su lado contemplándole el perfil de reojo, dios era tan guapo que no podía creerme que estuviera aquí a mi lado. Me sonrió y rápidamente se acercó a mí y me besó en la cara muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios, era tan dulce que repito, no podía creérmelo de verdad. Se separó de mí cuando la camarera al fin nos prestó atención.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente a los labios que deseaba, mientras hablaba con la camarera, que tras una sonrisa seductora se agachó a buscar la botella que había pedido. Cuando se irguió hizo un movimiento extraño con el cuerpo, ¿Qué se creía ella que era, contorsionista? La sonrisa juguetona y los ojos velados hicieron que mi alarma de peligro se encendiera, ¿Se estaba ligando a Shaoran en mi puñetera cara?

La camarera era ardiente y explosiva, con su pelo rubio platino y ese moreno de maquillaje que le hacía parecer tan sexy, por no hablar de ese trapillo de tela que solo ella podría llamar camiseta, y tenía unas tetas tan grandes que parecía que iban a cobrar vida y salírseles. Instintivamente comparé mis pechos con los suyos y chasqué la lengua molesta… parecía que todo el mundo iba a tener más pecho que yo.

¡Será guarra! ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a tardar en llenar dos miserables vasos de chupitos?, y para traernos dos rodajitas de limón también tardó lo suyo. Mi sangre hervía venenosa por mis venas, quería estrangularla hasta verla morir. Qué le iba a hacer, si el egoísmo era el colmo de los celos, en defecto como no tengo tanta autoestima, el amor propio que siento hacia mí misma no era demasiado apabullante, la irritación de una falsa vanidad, el sentirme hermosa antes y ahora verme tan poquita cosa frente a los demás.

Sin duda ya podía olvidarme de Shaoran…

- ¿Te gusta el tequila?

- S-sí.

- No estaba seguro si había sido eso lo que tomaste el fin de semana pasado.

Me quedé mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Realmente estaba sorprendida, no le había creído cuando me dijo antes que se había fijado en mí y resulta que sí que era cierto. El palpitar de mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho amenazando con salírseme por la boca. Desvié la mirada hacia los vasitos y vi como me acercaba uno de ellos y me lo ponía a la altura de mis ojos. Creo que no he mencionado el hecho que es mucho más alto que yo.

- ¿Por qué brindaremos?- pregunté sin pensar.

Shaoran sonrió enseñándome sus dientes perfectos.

- Por ti y por mí.

- O por el valor.

Me miró fijamente perdiéndose en el verde de mis ojos, igual que yo me perdí en mis pensamientos. Realmente preferiría a la camarera de grandes pechos, normalmente siempre las preferían a ellas, que eran explosivas y definitivamente muchísimo más graciosas que yo.

- Por el valor entonces.

Y nos bebimos de un trago los chupitos. Sentí el picor al final de la lengua y el calor que me abrasaba la garganta. Meneé la cabeza ligeramente con los ojos cerrados y fui en busca del limón, pero lo que encontré fue a Shaoran con el tercio de limón en lo alto, por instinto abrí los labios y recibí el chorrito de limón que exprimió en mis labios.

La acidez recorría mi lengua desde la punta hasta la campanilla, sabía genial. Aún con la cabeza alzada, abrí los ojos y dejé de respirar. Con los ojos velados se acercó a mí peligrosamente y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mis labios. Jugaba a un juego peligroso, y no iba a ser la perdedora. Le agarré del cuello de la camisa y juntamos nuestros labios.

Cito: Como el rayo en una tormenta seca, su contacto fue electrizante. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, y aún pienso que fue una gran hazaña que consiguiera pensar, porque cuando sus labios posan los míos dejo de pensar. La atracción se apoderó de nosotros. Movió sus labios rápidamente sobre nosotros, fricción placentera, quise gemir entre sus brazos.

Su mano se apoderó de mi cintura y me presionó contra él. Seguimos besándonos en una danza donde nuestros labios eran los bailarines principales. Perdí el control y simplemente dejé de pensar cuando profundizó el beso. Pronto se hizo adicto de mi labio inferior y lo mordía a la vez que apretaba mis nalgas con las dos manos.

Dios acababa de morir y me encontraba en el paraíso.

Cambiábamos de lado, jugueteando. Mordí su labio superior buscando su gemir, que aunque no lo encontré sí que hallé que sus manos treparan por mi espalda y me aferraran la cara. Le quise morder.

Agarró mi cuello y me masajeaba la piel de detrás de las orejas, gemí, gemí en silencio. Y él me besó la mandíbula. Nos miramos a los ojos, había deseo, un deseo primario que me había imaginado desde el primer día que lo vi. ¿Habría sentido él lo mismo?

Más, quería más.

Me lamió los labios mirándome fijamente, intenté capturar su lengua pero no se dejó. Jugaba conmigo a calentarme, lo que no sabía es que esa guerra ya la tenía yo perdida, pero mientras él no supiera aún guardaba un as en mi manga. Me mordió juguetonamente los labios y tiró de mí separándonos.

Me llevaba a la pista de nuevo, buscando algún lugar donde poder movernos entre la masa de gente que había esa noche en la discoteca. Suspiré temblorosa, sabía que recibiría más de él y por dios pongo como testigo que quería estar a la altura.

Reconocí la canción que acababan de poner y frente a él comencé a contonearme. Le miraba y le gritaba internamente, "Estoy aquí y quiero jugar a tu juego, bésame". Él me agarró de las caderas y bailamos juntos. Mis manos acariciaron su torso y bajaron audazmente palpando su ombligo, sonreí al encontrarlo.

Me mordí los labios provocándole, y él sonrió pero no me besó. Me sentí decepcionada, pero pensé que tal vez, y solo tal vez estaría tentándome, provocándome, buscándome. Quería mi aprobación y yo gustosa se la daría.

Le agarré del cuello de nuevo, acariciándoselo. Moví mi trasero acompañando a sus caderas que temblaban al compás de la música. Alcé los brazos y me acaricié el cabello. Él los acarició y me metí entre sus piernas. Sus manos me aferraron fuertemente, no me dejarían caer, menos mal, porque mis rodillas comenzaron a fallarme.

Le tomé de la cintura y jugué con mi cintura, él aprovechó e introdujo una de sus piernas en mí. Entonces vi las estrellas. Él se había despertado de aquel lapsus y se movía de tal forma que me estaba volviendo loca. Iba a estallar, volvió a apretar mi culo con las dos manos. Y entonces gemí, gemido que murió por culpa de lo alta que estaba la música.

Intenté volver en mí separándome de él, pero volvió a aferrarme fuertemente. Le acaricié la espalda y mis manos descendieron intrépidas hasta cerrarse en su pequeño culo. Las sentí y me dejaron la boca seca.

Giré sobre mí y me abrazó. De nuevo en mi espalda restregó su sexo sobre mi culo. Ya me movía poseída por culpa de la música. Bombeabas contra mí a la vez que acariciabas mi vientre con las dos manos, una de ellas descendió hasta mis muslos y se posaron en mi bajo vientre. Sentí la alarma sonar y me desconcentró. Me dejé llevar y me recosté sobre él.

Entonces la otra mano que había permanecido al margen hizo gala de presencia, apareció de la nada y fue directa al grano. Apretó uno de mis senos con fuerza. Volví a gemir y la música se lo llevó para ella. A pesar del sujetador la noté, y solo deseé que no estuviera ahí, que no hubiera nadie, que estuviéramos solos. Desnudos uno sobre el otro.

Apreté su mano, rogándole más. Y me dio más. La otra mano se elevó y acarició mi otro montículo desesperadamente. Marcándome, poseyéndome, lo que él no sabía que era suya, y con gusto le seguiría hasta el mismo infierno si me lo pidiera. Volví a gemir.

…Shaoran…

Mis manos despejaron mi cabello hacia un lado, y eso que llevaba el pelo corto. Necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba… Sí, justamente eso. Los labios de Shaoran mordiéndome la yugular. Calentaba mis entrañas más de lo que ya estaba. Apreté sus manos sobre mi pecho y él entendió mis deseos al instante.

Me soltó y bailé girándome sobre él. Me acarició desde el tobillo hasta el interior de mis muslos, ascendió rozándome abiertamente, giré frente a él y le tomé con las dos manos la cabeza, sus ojos profundos acompañaban a su sonrisa picarona. Me apretó la espalda con una mano a la vez que volvía a introducir su pierna entre las mías. Una de mis manos, -ya no era consciente de cuantas manos tenía- le apretó el cabello, y la otra le acariciaba desde la cara hasta que bajaba peligrosamente hasta el ombligo.

Él me soltó esperando ver mi reacción y fue que tomándole por la cintura comencé a bajar y ascendí de pronto, soltándole también. Él giró y yo me acoplé a su espalda, tomándole de las caderas, mano que volvió a mi cintura mientras descendía sobre su trasero respingón. Abierta de piernas a su espalda, él buscó mi mirada, pero no se la regalé.

Ascendí y giramos los dos. Posé una mano en su hombro y seguí bailando al son de la música. Él buscaba ponerse frente a mí o de espaldas a mí, no lo sé con certeza. Lo único que en ese momento el control estaba en mis manos, y como tirana que soy no me gustaba darlo tan fácilmente.

Me separé de él y le miré coquetamente. Le buscaba, le provocaba, le excitaba. Eso lo veía en sus ojos. Volvió a mí tomándome de mi cintura y apretándome contra su voluptuoso cuerpo. Volvió a rozarme y sentí que me desfallecía.

Se separó de mí y me imitó. Caí en sus redes y volví a él aferrándome a sus hombros volví a descender restregándome fuertemente contra él, posesivamente, le quería para mí sola. Me agarró de la cara y volvió a besarme.

Esta vez el beso fue primitivo, nos buscamos ambos con los labios entre abiertos y se acoplaron tan fácilmente que me aturdieron. Su lengua rozó la entrada de mi boca, pero no entró, buscaba la mía, y si quería legua le daría gustosa.

Se separó de mí y me besó la comisura de mis labios y a continuación besó mi mandíbula. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, Shaoran me entendió y volvió a besar mi boca sedienta de él. Mordí su labio inferior y le oí gemir en silencio. Por lo menos sufría igual que yo.

Volvimos a besarnos, friccionándonos, ronroneando el uno sobre el otro. Le chupé la lengua desesperadamente y él rió sobre mis labios, su risa sonó ronca en las profundidades de su garganta. Quise quejarme pero no me dejó. Me besó con tal vehemencia que me dejó patidifusa, aspiró todo de mí, mi aliento, mi vida, mi placer.

Donde él tocaba, parecía que me rociaba con descargas de energía cinética. Sentí latigazos donde nunca había sentido con un hombre. Estaba excitada y a punto del orgasmo.

- ¿Me deseas?- preguntó con la voz enronquecida- Por Dios deséame tanto como te deseo yo a ti.

¿Y qué decirle ahora? Quería gritarle la verdad, decirle que le deseaba tanto que podía desfallecer frente a él hasta hacerme pedazos, que había deseado todo su contacto desde el primer día que puse mis ojos sobre él. Pero si se lo decía ¿Sería una chica fácil?

Tendría tan rápido la victoria que, pasara lo que pasara ¿Querría repetir conmigo? A caso sería un ligue de una noche o estaría dispuesto a entregarse a mí, y viceversa por supuesto. Mi corazón tembló confundido y me odié a mi misma por hacerme este tipo de preguntas. ¿Por qué no podía ser el tipo de chica igual a la camarera de la discoteca? Segura de sí misma, entregada, valiente, intrépida.

Dios quería decirle que sí… ¿Pero si él me decía que no después?... ¿ Sobreviviría? Volvería a ser yo, o me sumergiría en el barro de la humillación, la pena y la desdicha. Quería tener más datos, quería saberlo todo…. Ahora soy yo la que pagaría por estar en su mente.

- Deséame Sakura, pequeña anhelas lo mismo que yo, lo sé- hizo una pausa y me besó en los labios desesperado, acabé besándole el cuello, mordiéndole suavemente aunque apreté más de la cuenta esperando oírle gemir.

- ¿Me deseas?- me dijo tomándome la cabeza entre sus manos. Le miré a los ojos.

- Sí, te deseo- me rendí.

- Entonces, sígueme cariño.

- Pero no vine sola…

Él hizo una mueca y me mordió el cuello juguetonamente, el cabrón quería de mí justo lo que yo quería de él. Y lo peor de todo es que estaba dispuesta a dárselo sin que me lo pidiera dos veces, es más si me lo volvía a repetir le sacaba yo mismo de la discoteca a otro lugar más privado.

- Espérame en la entrada que voy a despedirme de una amiga.

- No sé si aguantaré- me dijo sonriéndome.

Le devolví la sonrisa como si fuera subnormal y le besé fugazmente en los labios.

- Deberás esperar por mí, un momento, solo un momento.

- Está bien- volvió a besarme y me soltó.

Me di la vuelta y observé al fondo que mis amigos bailaban entre ellos, a duras penas logré acercarme a ellos. Chiharu y Yamazaki habían desaparecido de escena, igualmente Naoko bailaba con un chico que no estaba nada mal. Tomoyo que había pescado a un chico bastante guapo con unos ojos azules de infarto y unas gafas que le hacía verse más sexy de lo que era, le soltó rápidamente cuando me vio acercarme.

- Sakura… parece ser que has tenido suerte ¿No?

- Sí… la verdad es que sí- reí nerviosamente.

- Yo también, he conocido a ese chico y es genial, se llama Eriol.

- Bueno, Shaoran se llama Shaoran y me voy con él.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Al cien por cien, Tomoyo, si no me voy ahora me arrepentiré toda la vida.

- Pues ve y no apagues el móvil por si acaso.

- Claro que no tonta- le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Corre y atrápale Sakura.

Me dirigí al guardaropa y saqué mis pertenencias a cambio de un ticket que me dieron hacía ya horas. Suspiré y salí de la discoteca encontrándole en la acera de en frente. Crucé la calle y me intimidó un poco. Me observaba con los ojos velados y la cabeza alzada, como un modelo de calzoncillos.

Terminé de abrocharme el abrigo intentando mostrarle indiferencia. Y causó efecto porque me sonrió y me agarró de la mano fuertemente tirando de mí. Me llevó calle abajo, donde recordaba que estaba la parada de metro, en ese momento no sabía dónde me depararía el destino, estaba en sus manos y la verdad es que me importaba poco

- Mi casa está muy cerca- me explicó.

- ¿Tu casa?- murmuré.

- Sí, allí estaremos a solas.

Vaya… vive solo. En estos momentos me encantaría saber más de él, la edad que tenía y muchísimas más cosas que mi cerebro no quería enviarme a mis labios. Le seguí deprisa, el tiempo apremiaba. Y él aún me tenía agarrada firme y decidida. Observé su abrigo de color negro y decidí que me gustaba mucho su forma de vestir.

Era cierto, vivía a cuatro calles y justo donde pasaba yo siempre que venía a pasar el fin de semana en esa discoteca. Observé los balcones intentando adivinar en qué piso vivía, era una buena zona. Soltó mi mano y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una llave que nos dejó pasar a su portal.

Temblaba y pensé que mi cerebro se dividía en dos, un noventa por ciento me decía "Nena continúa", mientras que un diez por ciento me mantenía cuerda… dios necesitaba o tequila o sus labios de nuevo para volver a convencerme que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Me metí en el ascensor y marcó el séptimo piso. Nos miramos con ojos sonrientes, queríamos lo mismo, lo necesitábamos, lo ansiábamos. Se acercó a mí y jugó con la cremallera de uno de mis bolsillos. Estaba tan guapo a la luz de la bombilla, y estaba tan nerviosa….

Abrió la puerta de su casa y me dejó pasar la primera. La puerta cuando se cerró me sobresaltó por un momento, pero la curiosidad me invadió. Me abrazó por detrás mientras me observaba a través del espejo y poco a poco fue desabotonando los botones de mi chaquetón.

Aquel gesto me dejó sin respiración. Finalmente logró despojarme de mi abrigo y lo colgó en su perchero que tenía justo al lado de la puerta. Le observé cómo se quitaba su abrigo y me decepcioné, quería quitárselo yo misma. Entonces como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos se giró y me sonrió cálidamente.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- Un poco de agua fría, si no te importa- pedí tímidamente.

Él rió por lo bajo y desapareció detrás de una puerta. Yo seguí caminando y me topé con el salón, era una habitación bastante grande y tenía buenas vistas, a parte de un balcón. Tenía buen gusto para la decoración. Pronto me senté sobre el sofá y le esperé.

No tardó demasiado, con una bandeja en las manos con dos vasos vacíos y una jarra de agua empañada a causa del frío. Lo dejó sobre la mesa de café que tenía delante de mí y sirvió el agua. Bebí con ganas y repetí varias veces. Él también repitió sentándose a mi lado.

Soltó el vaso y me miró fijamente. Me sentí cohibida y solté el vaso yo también. Las manos me sudaban un poco y jugaba con mis dedos, nerviosa, asustada, temerosa… él pareció notarlo y rápidamente me tomó las manos entre las suyas, siempre cálidas.

- Me gustas mucho, Sakura, eres preciosa.

Aquellas palabras me conmovieron. Sinceramente me encantaron, normalmente nadie me decía aquello y por un momento quise fue todo fuera a más que una simple noche, ahora tocaba cruzar los dedos.

- A mí también, Shaoran, me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Nos sonreímos y nos acercamos un poco más, yo me subí al sofá y me senté sobre mis piernas, de perfil a él. Shaoran estiró su mano sobre el sofá y acarició mi cuello lentamente. Dirigí mi mirada sobre la camisa y la boca se me hizo agua. Fruncí el ceño por un segundo y él lo notó. Su voz parecía revelar que estaba inquieto, incluso asustado.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Quisiera romper cada uno de los botones de tu camisa.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí.

- Pues te doy permiso para que lo hagas.

- Bien, después no digas nada ¿Vale?

- Claro, yo mismo te di permiso.

Nos miramos y nos acercamos, teníamos el mismo propósito, pero nos detuvimos esperando a ver quién de los dos rompía el hielo. No fue él, no fui yo, fuimos los dos. Nos besamos suavemente y volví a sentir esa energía que me había envuelto momentos atrás en la discoteca. Llevé mi mano a su pecho y capturé su labio inferior unos instantes.

Él sonrió zafándose de mis dientes y contraatacando. Me abrazó por la cintura y noté su mano acariciar mis glúteos. Decidí ser aventurera y comencé a desabotonarle el primer botón de su camisa blanca, después fue el segundo, y no le acompañó el tercero porque volvió a besarme.

Me mordió la barbilla y entonces arranqué el tercer botón, suave, muy suave. Su visión se nubló de nuevo y me atrajo más a él. La mano que tenía sobre mi barbilla descendió a mi pecho y me dio un ligero apretón. No quise dejar de besarle porque sentía todos mis sentidos alerta, esperando a su próxima caricia.

Siguió dándome ligeros apretones y descubrí que lo que estaba buscando era mi aprobación. Sonreí bajo sus labios y llevé una de mis manos a su entrepierna, acariciando sobre el pantalón y trazando leves círculos sobre sus muslos. Mi aceptación.

Dos botones más fueron desabrochados y abrí su camisa lentamente, descubriendo su torso fuerte. Le observé y me dejé llevar por sus caricias, que me habían levantado un poco mi camiseta. Sus dedos en mi piel desnuda abrasaron tanto como el fuego que sentía creciente en mi interior. Quería que él sintiera lo mismo así que rompí el beso y llené con un reguero de besos su fuerte mandíbula, su nuez y fui bajando por sus clavículas, sintiéndole respirar, besé su pecho.

Me distancié de él quedándome de rodillas sobre el sofá, le sonreí porque parecía tan nervioso como yo, él me devolvió la sonrisa y con sus dos manos fue levantándome mi camiseta verde. Reí juguetonamente y me separé de él. Estaba loca por quitarle la camisa, y a eso me dirigí.

Sonriéndole seductoramente le bajé la tela por la espalda acariciándole, él me ayudó y tomándole de la barbilla le besé fieramente. Anhelaba todo de él, deseaba no ser la típica niña que se queda atrás, quería estar en primera línea de fuego, quería estar a la altura, quería que me mirase, quería que me desease.

Mordí sus labios y acaricié su lengua con la mía. Él tomó mis cabellos y tiró de ellos amasándome el cuero cabelludo con sus dedos en las sienes. Me abrazó profundizando el beso y sus manos cobraron de nuevo vida. Me apretaron la espalda y descendieron hacia mi culo, pero no se detuvieron allí… me agarró la pierna y la colocó sobre él, sentándome encima.

Abrí mi boca cuando gemí y él la invadió, como un rey conquistando tierras. Mi lengua invitaba a unirse a ese baile sensual que le hizo tomar y reclamar lo que era suyo por derecho. Acaricié su oreja y tiré de ella suavemente. Él rió sobre mis labios y yo suspiré.

Prontamente soltó mis labios sintiéndome yo abandonada, y siguió su camino besándome el cuello, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo. Me sentía desfallecer y sabía que la noche aún era joven para nosotros. Ante todo ese placer le acaricié el cabello desde la nuca despeinándoselo.

Ronroneó en mi boca y bajó mi pierna de su regazo apartándose un poco de mí. Entonces se levantó y me invitó a hacer lo mismo. Una vez frente a frente me di cuenta que yo aún estaba vestida y leí en sus ojos que no tardaría demasiado en estarlo. Acarició mis caderas y llevó sus manos a mi cinturón desabrochándolo con maestría.

Mi cuerpo temblaba y me sentía a punto de desbordarme. Debía mantenerme serena y sentir todo lo que Shaoran me estaba brindando. Le deseaba tanto como me deseaba él a mí, lo notaba, podía sentirlo y eso me llenaba de dicha.

Se colocó en mi espalda y desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón ceñido, con los dedos peligrosos hizo descender la cremallera y jugó con el borde de mis pantalones. Fue bajándomelos lentamente descubriendo mis cachas desnudas a causa del pequeño tanga que llevaba esa noche. Se sentó en el sofá y terminó por quitarme el pantalón. Me acarició el trasero, yo le miraba y juraba que su mirada estaba llena de admiración.

Me agaché frente a él y me quitó la camiseta pasándola sobre mi cabeza, no sé dónde la arrojó. Mirándome a los ojos me acarició la espalda topándose con la barrera de mi sujetador, que duró treinta segundos puesto, porque sus dedos se abalanzaron sobre el broche y lo abrieron sin ningún tipo de problema. Pasó los breteles por mis brazos y me quedé desnuda, desprotegida.

Rápidamente me volvió a besar en los labios, acariciando mis hombros. Sentí el suelo frío y me levanté sin avisarle, él aprovechó la ocasión y tomándome por las costillas dirigió su boca a uno de mis pechos y los besó con delicadeza a la vez que me recostaba sobre el sofá. Su lengua recorría mi carne y sus dientes aprisionaron la carne trémula, las cimas de mis senos, duras como dos montañas.

De un pecho pasaba al otro besándome con devoción, apretaba cuando no besaba y mis gemidos ahogados comenzaron a salir uno detrás de otro. Lo hacía con tanta ternura que hasta me conmovió, parecía que me era su diosa, que me rendía culto. Besó mi garganta, mi barbilla y mis labios. El tejido duro y áspero de sus pantalones tejanos me despertaron.

- Te toca a ti desvestirte ahora.

Me observó largo y tendido hasta que le hice levantarse de encima de mí y lo coloqué a mi frente. Acaricié su pecho aún sentada sobre el sofá y dirigí mis manos a su cinturón. Le desvestí lo más rápido que pude no sin antes quedarme con todo detalle. Le besé el vientre a la vez que bajaba pantalón y bóxer. No quería que hubiera ropa en él, ya bastante con que yo siguiera en tanga. Quería ser audaz, provocativa.

Ahogó un gemido cuando volví a besarle el ombligo cuando al fin nos libramos de los pantalones. Le miré desde el sofá y le sonreí coquetamente. Él bajo a mis labios y los devoró. Intentó alzarme pero lo que hizo fue echarme contra el respaldo, provocando que arquease mi cuerpo y aprovechó para dejarme de nuevo muerta de placer mientras besaba mis pechos.

Sentía que estaba mojada desde que bailamos por primera vez, pero ahora me sentía resbaladiza, deseosa de más. Y él era tan tierno, tan dulce. Se tumbó sobre mí y me miró, abracé su cuerpo con mis piernas a la vez que le tiraba del pelo, cegada por la pasión, volvió a saborear mi cuerpo.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mi tanga y con facilidad me lo retiró bajándolo hasta mis tobillos. Estaba desnuda, estábamos desnudos. Y estaba feliz, ambos lo estábamos. Bebió la imagen de mi cuerpo y me acarició con los dedos hasta mi suave monte de venus, normalmente me depilaba por completo y aquello no le desagradó en absoluto.

- Eres tan bonita…

Se introdujo entre mis piernas y me besó en los labios, acariciándome los costados con sus nudillos. Quería verlo, quería tocarlo, pero no me dejaba. Había tomado el control de la situación y quería disfrutar él con mi cuerpo. Hice un mohín y gemí de placer cuando sus dedos invadieron mi intimidad.

- Ahh…

- Estás tan mojada para mí.

Sus dedos encontraron mi clítoris y me hicieron desfallece, de nuevo gemí y de nuevo arqueé mi espalda. Me abandoné a las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Quería tocarlo.

- Quiero mirarte Shaoran, quiero tocarte yo también.

Él pareció entenderme y se sentó a mi lado. Le observé en su plenitud y me llevé una grata sorpresa, era hermoso todo él. Shaoran rezumaba virilidad, ternura, masculinidad y todo él era grande, por un momento me asusté. Estaba completamente inhiesto para mí

- Eres grande.

Él soltó una carcajada que murió en mis labios, sabía que iba a protestar y me acalló con su boca. El muy maldito sabía que sin duda era lo único que apagaba mis neuronas por ahora. Acaricié su vientre y finalmente cerré mi mano sobre él.

Estaba caliente, ambos lo estábamos, y a la vez que gemíamos, nos acariciábamos. Todo era tan bonito, tan real… aunque quise no pude tocarlo más, sus dedos estaban volviéndome loca. Y grité cuando introdujo el primer dedo en mí. Gruñó cuando paré de gemir y me alzó sobre el sofá, internándose entre mis muslos.

Me besó en el ombligo y en la cara interna de mis muslos. Sacó su dedo de mi y remplazó sus labios. Su lengua me volvió fuera de mí. Me acaricié el pecho porque pensé que si no me agarraba a mí, no habría nada lo suficientemente seguro a lo que aferrarme. Gemía más y más. Y el disfrutaba con ello.

- Busca tu placer, pequeña.

- Shaoran te necesito ya.

Él volvió a internarse entre mis muslos ignorando mi petición, torturándome. Le tiré del cabello suavemente pidiéndole más. Quería que parase, quería que se introdujera en mí, quería…. Quería muchas cosas.

Abrazó mis manos sobre mi cabeza y me besó en los labios, probando parte de mi esencia, me sentí un poco rara. Pero sus ojos brillaban tanto como los míos, el momento había llegado.

…Perdería mi virginidad…

Se arrodilló al lado de uno de sus cajones y sacó la bendita caja de preservativos. Me incorporé juguetona, quería ponérselo yo. Así que rápidamente me levanté y le arrebaté uno de las manos y abriendo el sobre le pedí que se acercara. Cuando así lo hizo le coloqué la dichosa gomita en la punta yerta y fui deslizándola hasta la base, aprovechando y le acaricié en el proceso, él ahogó un gemido.

Me tumbó sobre el sofá y me miró a los ojos esperando mi aprobación. Se la di con el brillo sensual en mis ojos. Estaba preparada, estaba lista para envolverlo, para recibirlo. Quería dejar de ser una niña y ser por fin una mujer hecha y derecha, sentir su placer, que sienta el mío.

Se acomodó entre mis muslos y llevó su pene a la entrada de mi vagina. Besó mi cuerpo una vez más, oliéndome, bebiendo la imagen de mí. Viendo mi rubor, viendo mi sonrisa, viendo mi aceptación. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que sentí celos de la camarera del bar. ¡Chúpate esa, yo ya le tengo!

Presionó en mi entrada y paró en seco al ver la mueca de dolor en mi rostro.

- Eres virgen.

Sentí como si un sello se estampase contra mi frente… ya tenía puesta la etiqueta… asentí temerosa de su reacción, pero después vi que era una tontería que callase y no quería arruinar ese momento.

- Lo soy.

Él me miró confundido, y mi corazón sonrió. Temía por mí, podía sentirlo. Alcé una mano a su rostro acariciándole y le animé para que continuara.

- Soy virgen, pero eso no quita que un día tendré que dejar de serlo y quiero que sea ahora, en este momento.

- Te va a doler.

- Lo sé, pero es algo que seguro que merecerá la pena después ¿No?

No estaba muy convencido.

- Shaoran, hazme el amor.

Presionó más y yo cerré los ojos, apretando su mano. Luego los abrí, no quería que se arrepintiera, tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. Habíamos brindado aquella noche por el valor ¿No? Era mi momento de demostrarle mi valía.

Sentí escozor en mi interior, a la vez que centímetro a centímetro Shaoran iba rompiéndome por dentro, llevándose mi virginidad y presentándome a un mundo nuevo que quería experimentar a su lado. Finalmente entró dentro de mí por completo.

-¿Estás bien?

- Sí… pensé que dolería más, tengo más aguante del que te pensabas ¿Verdad?

Shaoran me regaló media sonrisa, aunque sus ojos se tornaron melancólicos. Asqueada me incorporé un poco y le besé en los labios. Despertándole. Besó mis labios con exquisita vehemencia, haciéndome ronronear como una gata en celo y cuando menos me lo esperé, sacó su miembro de mi interior dejándome sin aliento.

Para volver a embestir de nuevo en un vaivén de caderas al que no tardé en unirme. Gemí alto y susurré su nombre. Él concentrado me besó en los labios, en los pechos, me mordió los brazos, el cuello.

- Más… por favor…

Quería más gemidos míos y yo se los regalé todos. Mi vista se nubló y sus ojos parecían fuego líquido. Estaba en el cielo, estaba en el infierno. Le arañé en la espalda y le amasé el cuero cabelludo. Nos mordimos los labios. Gimió en mi boca. Poderoso, primitivo.

El vaivén acompasado se tornó rápido y más placentero si cabía. Grité de placer, grité su nombre alto y claro. Me sentía desfallecer, me rendía a sensaciones que jamás había sentido. Necesitaba más.

- Más.

Mis caderas doloridas acompañaron las suyas, y dejé de sentir el sofá de pronto. Me había alzado las caderas y me embistió más profundamente que antes. Mi visión se tornó blanquecina y mis gritos de placer se escuchaban por toda la casa. Él me acompañaba, él estaba a mi lado.

De pronto sentí que fuego líquido descendía de mis entrañas. El orgasmo estaba llegando, mi orgasmo. Embistió fuertemente y gritó triunfal. Él también había llegado al orgasmo. Bombeó más veces buscando otro posible orgasmo que regalarme, pero no llegó nunca. Estaba satisfecha por ahora.

Se echó sobre mí y cayó sobre mi pecho exhausto. Acaricié su cabello y le recorrí los músculos de la espalda con mis dedos. Me sentía deseada, dolorida, lánguida, sexy, cariñosa… oh dios mío nunca había sido tan compleja. Nueva, tan mujer.

Sentía hambre y no solo de comida, sino de él. Más ganas de él, sentía que no se saciaría jamás de su presencia. Shaoran alzó la mirada y la contempló.

- Eres maravilloso.

- No, tú eres maravillosa… me has dejado…

Y se hizo el silencio entre nosotros, asustada le contemplé. ¿Me has dejado…

- ¿Me has dejado qué?

- ¿De qué estás hablando Sakura?- Preguntó Tomoyo a mi lado sacándome de la ensoñación.

Me encontraba en la discoteca, con las luces de los focos, con aquel efecto que veías las cosas pasar lentamente. Y lento funcionaba mi cerebro. ¿Qué había pasado? Hacía un momento se encontraba desnuda y feliz bajo el chico que deseaba y ahora se encontraba de nuevo en la discoteca y posiblemente igual de virgen que antes…. ¡Cómo podía haber pasado!

- ¿No me he movido de aquí verdad?

- No… te quedaste un rato mirando a la nada, pensé que te había sentado mal algo y dejé que estuvieras un ratito con los ojos cerrados a ver si se te pasaba.

Por dios… que me especificara lo que era un ratito para ella… Estaba rabiosa por dentro… necesitaba agua… mojarme la cara… ¡Algo!

- Ahora vuelvo Tomoyo….

- ¿Dónde vas?

- Al baño…

Entrar al baño era una proeza. Entre la cola de mujeres que se formaban para, lo que mi amiga Naoko llamaba "evacuar", también había un grupo que como yo o iban a refrescarse o iban a pintarse de nuevo. Con cara de fastidio tuve que esperar a que dos amigas charlatanas terminaran de usar una de las pilas de lavabo.

Cuando finalmente se fueron, me mojé la frente, el cuello y la espalda. Me sentía infinitamente mejor, miré el reloj. Bravo… las tres de la mañana… quería morirme… y a la vez me sorprendí por esa imaginación tan gráfica que no sabía que tenía.

Salí del baño cabizbaja, deprimida. Encima el chico que me gustaba no daba señales de vida. Si le viera… estaba segura que me tiraría encima. Le necesitaba, pronto y ¡Ya!. Se acabó el sentirme pequeña frente a los demás, tenía que demostrarme a mi misma que podía destacar, y qué mejor que llevándome a ese hombre con ese cuerpazo de escándalo.

Pero claro… tenía que aparecer primero.

Llegué con mis amigas y fingí estar bien. Bailé un poco con ellas, pero mi ánimo no estaba conmigo, ni tampoco mi mente… me sentía decepcionada con el mundo, conmigo misma y con todo el que se menease a mi alrededor… no iba a ser mi noche a pesar de haberme arreglado tanto.

Alcé la mirada y de entre la gente le vi acercarse. Casi muero al comprobar que me miraba a mí, de reojo observé a Tomoyo que bailaba con Naoko pegada. No era un sueño… Se acercó a mí con su sonrisa lobuna y supe que era el momento.

Caminé dos pasos alejándome levemente de mis amigas. Y finalmente nos encontramos. Le miré a los ojos, y comprobé que eran los más ardientes que había visto nunca. Eran oscuros, pero a su vez se fundían como fuego líquido, sus labios gruesos entreabiertos me observaban.

Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.

- Me llamo Shaoran, llevo semanas observándote…

Sonreí al recordar toda la escena que me había imaginado y me encomendé a todo lo rezable para que pudiera repetirse y esta vez fuera real… tal vez…

**.FIN.**

**

* * *

**

**Konnichiwa! Aquí te dejo este oneshot, espero que te haya gustado.**

**¡No olvidéis visitar mi blogspot con las respuestas de los reviews!**

**hikari-sys . blogspot. com **

**(Todo junto)**

**- ¡Escríbeme! -**

**ATTE:**

**- Hikari-sys **


End file.
